Harmonious Desire
by FieryFafar
Summary: Since N came back, he has been staying with White as a housemate. But how can a teenage girl stand being close to an innocent child trap in a tempting angel's body? And who does poor clueless N sought to when he's confused about his hormones himself?
1. Chapter 1

White walked briskly, eating her cotton candy. Her heart hummed in bliss at the taste of sweet succulent sugar in her mouth.

"Why are you eating cotton?"

The brunette turned her head, facing a confused teenager. A small, amused smile flashed on her face. "It's called cotton candy, N. You can actually eat it." She plucked a piece of the sweet, giving it to him. "Here."

N was reluctant. He didn't know why his friend was eating cotton, something that was clearly not edible. He pursed his lips. "Um…"

"Come on…" she murmured softly. Her cerulean eyes shined brightly in his gaze. N gulped. His heart began to beat rapidly again. "Say 'ahhh'…" Her voice was soft, tempting, something that was able to send jolts in his teenage body.

"Ahh…" As if he was in a trance, he opened his mouth, letting the pink sugar entering his mouth. His eyes never leaving hers. His lips prickled at the light brush of her fingers. In reflex, before White could avert her fingers away, he closed his mouth. The taste of the sweet, mouth-watering candy combined with the soft graze of her skin made him shudder like a maniac.

White quickly removed her fingers, cheeks slightly flushed. Both of them stood in silence in front of the giant Pikachu in Nimbasa. White had taken N to the Nimbasa amusement park. She knew the young man had been there before. But that way was back then where he had…other things in mind. Back then, it was the fateful day where N had announced on top of the Ferris wheel that he was the king of Team Plasma. It was the day hatred and resent seethed into her heart towards him, vowing to take him down no matter what.

Now, they were no longer enemies. The green-haired man no longer holds his mission to change the future. He knows the world of Pokémon is safe with her around. She had known his true life and intentions. He had come back. He had appeared in front of her again. And he wanted to stay.

Now, they were just strolling along inside the amusement park in Nimbasa, almost like a date.

Not that the boy would even know what a 'date' is.

"White…" His voice snapped her back to reality. White looked up, seeing a bashful N fiddling with his fingers. A small chuckle escaped her lips. Sometimes she had forgotten one little detail – N was a kid inside.

A chuckle turned into a quiet sigh. The sexy teenager was definitely hot and tempting – she wasn't going to lie. But the thought of him mixed with indecent thoughts are just…taboo.

Her cheeks grew hotter, realizing what she had just thought.

"White? Are you sick?" N placed his hand on her forehead, worried for his friend.

His touch was making her cheeks hotter and redder. Swiftly, she gently swatted his hand away. "C-Come on…Reshiram and Zekrom are probably looking for us." Without waiting for his reply, she quickly strode past him. Her flushing face was away from his sight.

A small frown bestowed the young king. _Did I do something wrong?_

* * *

><p>N sighed. He placed his chin on his palm, elbow propped. Emerald eyes stared outside at the lovely brunette brushing her Reshiram. He could see her giggle, her smile. A smile that brings so much joy he never knew he had. <em>White…<em> His heart pounded rapidly everytime he thought her name, let alone say it out loud. N rubbed the bridge of his nose, confused and slightly irritated at the unknown feeling.

_Dude, stop stalking at my White._

N turned his head sideways, only to see Samurott glaring annoyingly at him. A small chuckle breezed through his lips. "For the last time, I am not stalking. Merely observing if you will." He turned his gaze towards the jumping brunette. "Besides, she is my friend too, you know."

Samurott scoffed ignorantly at him. _Well, she's my friend first. You're just lucky she accepts you back._

His heart twitched at the formidable Pokémon's words. "Yes, I am lucky indeed…" he mused, completely distracted by her.

Samurott rolled his eyes. He still didn't know why his beloved trainer would take him back. Heck, he didn't even know why she insists on living with _them_. The water starter grumbled wistfully. _Oh well, the important thing now is she's happy. _Samurott turned his back, wanting to walk away.

"Wait!"

His yelp caught the Pokémon by surprise. He turned his head, staring lazily at N. _What?_

N began twiddling his fingers, eyes down. He didn't know how to say it. He didn't know how to explain it to the Pokémon. "Um…" He scratched the back of his neck, trying to sort the words out.

Samurott was getting impatient. _Good Arceus man! Spit it out!_

"T-Teach me how to get closer to White?" he stammered quickly, taken aback by his roar.

The human's words startled him. Samurott turned his body, now facing the green-haired teen, filled with curiosity. _What do you mean?_

"I mean…" He paused. "I…I mean, I want to know her. I…I want to get closer to her."

Samurott still didn't get the picture. _You already know her. And if you wanna be close to her, you could just go outside and stand right next to her._

N shook his head fast, making the starter more confused. "No no no!" His face was getting redder. He placed his hand on his chest, gripping tightly. "My heart keeps pounding harshly everytime I see her and I feel this…" He waved his hands like an idiot, trying to make out the words for his speechless explanation. "My body." He fisted his chest, eyes all scrunched up. "It keeps reacting differently everytime she touches me, or when I touch her. It…I've never felt this way before, ever!" He ran his hands to his long green hair, messing it up just like his messed up thoughts. "And then at night before I sleep, I have this weird tingle in my body and when I look down, I could see this…this _thing_ between my thighs." He began pulling his hair, mortified at the memories of his previous nights.

"I mean, a thought about my own friend that can cause such a sinful thing. _I'm aghast!_" he shouted, finally panting after a long rant.

The room was filled with so many awkwardness and silence, it can kill a Bidoof.

Suddenly, a huge crackling guffaw echoed inside the room. N stared at the rolling Samurott. His face was red as it can be, hot as a Volcarona.

It took him a few minutes to calm down. Samurott stood on all fours, wiping a tear off his face. _Who knew the boy actually has hormones?_, he thought, bursting out another laugh.

N couldn't take it. "N-Never mind!" The young man turned his back. He couldn't bear to face White now. His heart was beating frantically, threatening to crush his ribs.

Before N could walk away, he felt a tug at the back of his shirt.

The young man turned around, seeing a water starter with the most devious smirk he ever saw.

_Don't worry man_, he chuckled. _I can totally help you with your problem._

* * *

><p>White held the note in her hand, head filled with curiosity and mind boggling images. A few days ago, N had acted all weird (weirder than usual). When she asked him what's wrong, the young man would just wave in a sense of nothing and walk away before she could ask again. Now, when she entered her room, and a small white note was placed on her bed.<p>

And next to it was a pretty white dress.

White blushed. She didn't know what was going on, but she had a hunch the young king was up to something. She gazed at the note written '_Wear this beautiful dress I've chosen for you and go to Reshiram. He'll know what to do.'_

After a few minutes of pondering, finally White played along. She took the dress and wore it. When she gazed into the mirror, her mouth was wide in awe. The attire was a knee's length. It was white and had light ruffles at the edge of the dress. Her dress was sleeveless, but showed elegance in so many ways. To finish off the design, there was a cute, white bow behind it. She let her hair loose, combing it to stay neatly at the nape of her neck. White couldn't believe the person she saw in the mirror.

She saw a princess.

* * *

><p>Her heart was accelerating minute by minute as she approached her white dragon.<p>

Reshiram stared at her trainer, flashing a white smile. _You look beautiful, milady. _

The brunette's cheeks were tinted in pink. "Okay Reshiram. What's going on?" She held her hips, trying to sound annoyed, but it come off more as in abash.

The legendary roared gently in a sound of a chuckle. _I am not telling you, Lady White. But if you want to know the rest of the evening, I suggest you play the little game and let me bring you there._

White raised an eyebrow. "Bring me where?"

_You'll see._ A small grin flashed on the vast white Pokémon's lips.

The brunette bit her lower lip. Finally, she nodded and climbed on her Reshiram. In a low, soothing roar, the Pokémon soared into the night sky.


	2. Chapter 2

They finally arrived at a small island. Her eyebrows were raised, surprised that her Pokémon bought her this far. "Reshiram, where are we?"

_Not telling_, he hummed. A slow chuckle vibrated in his chest as White playfully slapped his neck.

With grace moves, Reshiram landed on the ground without a sound. He lowered his neck, letting his trainer down gently. White stared in amazement. The island was small, but lavish. There were trees, a few wild Pokémon here and there. Almost like a miniature forest. Suddenly, her eyes stayed at the sight of a cabin not far from them.

_Eh? A cabin?_ She was confused. She turned towards Reshiram, wanting an explanation. But the vast white shrugged nonchalantly and gently pushed her back.

_Go on._

White was becoming hesitant. "Seriously Reshiram, what's going o-"

_You'll see soon enough my dear White._

She shuddered at the name he just called her. White stared at Reshiram. Those three words always make her heart flutter. That was her special nickname only one man could say.

Reshiram chuckled again. _Just go._

Finally, White cave in and moved towards the cabin. She took a few glances at her dragon, afraid that Reshiram would leave her. She stopped in front of the door, not knowing what to do.

Carefully, the petite woman turned the doorknob. She froze in awe the minute the door was creaked open. There, right in front of her, was a small table filled with dinner for two. A small candle was placed on the table, somehow enlightening the space. There were no switch lights or menthols. Just candles everywhere. It was neatly placed systematically on each area, perfectly lighting the place. Slowly, her feet strode inside the cabin, closing the door behind her. Her mind was blank, too amazed at the beautiful scenery.

"What the…"

"Hello, my dear White."

White snapped her gaze towards the voice. She was even more lost at words as she saw him. He was wearing a black tux. His green hair was tied in his usual ponytail, letting it flow freely behind his back. A small white bow was tied. She could see a small topaz embedded on the bow, adding a dash of flavour to his attire.

White realized that she had forgotten how to breathe.

N was trying very hard to stay in reality himself.

The minute he saw White coming in, he felt like his world was at ease, perfect. His heart stopped for a second as he saw White in the dress he chose. It was as if an angel had entered the cabin. _She's beautiful,_ was all he could ever think of. Nothing else zoomed in his mind. Only White. He had to take a few deep breaths before he could calmly say a word.

Slowly and gracefully, he moved towards the stunned brunette. N bowed slightly, like a true gentleman. He took her right hand and bought it to his lips, softly kissing it. Both of them trying their best to ignore the quivering shocks in their bodies.

His emerald eyes gazed into her sparkling ceruleans. "Shall we eat?"

* * *

><p>After the delicious dinner they had (which, surprisingly, N made), N pulled her into a slow dance. At first she was reluctant, face completely flushed at the sound.<p>

"But there's no music," she said, trying to make an excuse.

But to her luck, sounds of violins and calming Pokémon sounds filled her ears. White peeked out the window. She was shocked to see Lillil and Banette, playing a violin as Volcarona and Zoroark hummed in a soft, lovely tone. They were making music. She then stared dumbly at the grinning teenager.

N chuckled, ignoring her expression of disbelief. He reached out his right hand. "Well, shall we?"

Her face was red as a tomato. White looked down, trying to regain her normal body temperature. Finally and shyly, she took his hand. He gently pulls her up. His right hand clasping her left. While his other hand slowly holds her waist, bringing her closer. With one quiet breath, White places her free hand on his shoulder. Soon enough, they were dancing to the beat.

It was a magical moment. Both of them swayed in the room, flowing to the harmonious melody. White was mentally proud of herself for she didn't knew she could dance so well. She wasn't that surprised for N though, seeing that the man was once a king and lived in a huge castle. So she's pretty sure ballroom dancing was one of the traits he was meant to learn as a child.

And she has to admit, he was starting to make her feel like a queen.

During their slow dance, N didn't avert his gaze away from her at all. The man was hypnotized by the woman's beauty. He saw her nose, twitching cutely like a little Minccino. He saw her pink lips, which N realized that she wore no lipstick, and he was glad because her lips looked so soft, so perfect in a shade of natural pink. His gaze moved upwards to her eyes.

_Her eyes…_ His mind wandered. _They are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen._

Her eyes were like mesmerizing plates to him, sending him into a wonderful bliss. N could just stare at it all day. Her ocean irises swirled inside his head, dizzying him with a single glare.

"White…" he murmured, bringing her closer to him. Their hands no longer holding each other, N hugged her waist while White locked his neck. Their distance was slowly closing in. Her chest was pressing against him, feeling his warm body.

"You're beautiful…" he breathed, barely able to speak at the sight of her. Her cheeks grew hotter. Meekly, she lowered her head, placing her forehead on his chin.

A small giggle bounced off her chest. "You are such a hopeless romantic, you know that?"

A small smile painted his lips. Unwarily, N bought his lips to her head, kissing it softly. He inhaled her scent. His skin tingled as he smelled vanilla and chocolate from her. She smelled delicious, tempting. In reflex, he hugged her tighter. "White…" His voice muffled on her brown locks.

Her heart was basically pounding her chest like crazy. White moved her hands to his chest, slowly gripping the collar of his tuxedo. "Yes?" she breathed quietly. Head still hidden on his chest.

"I…" He pursed his lips. N closed his eyes, taking another whiff of her. A low growl vibrated deep in his throat. "Is this how friends treat each other…?"

White couldn't help but giggle at his question. "Well…" She slowly pulled back, gazing into his emeralds. Under the moonlight, for the first time in her life, White could see not only love, innocence and passion, but lust gleaming in his eyes. It made her shudder. "Not all friends…" she murmured, forcing a gulp. "There are many types of friends that you can treat differently."

N stared at her, slightly confused at her explanation. "So…do you do this with your friends?"

Another giggle emitted from her. "No, silly." She bit her lip, trying to think of words. Unwarily, N licked his lips, staring at her soft mouth. White didn't realize it. "What we're doing right now…it's kinda a girlfriend-boyfriend thing." That was the best explanation she could think of. N was too complicated to grasp a few simple meanings.

Hearing her, he remembered the first time he heard that word. White's friend, Bianca had once said about the 'boyfriend' term. About how the man should treat the woman he loves. About how they should show their love to each other in so many ways.

_A boyfriend is an important role to a girl. He has to care, love and show attention to her._

The female blonde's words were twirling in his mind. Slowly, a happy smile crept up his face. "So…I'm your boyfriend?" He looked at her.

White chortled quietly. Her heart was rapidly beating inside her and her cheeks were hot as ever. "Only if you want me to be your girlfriend."

His smile grew wider, soon flashing a pair of white teeth. "You are my girlfriend then! And I will be the best boyfriend ever!" He pulled her into a tight hug, kissing her head a few times. White laughed playfully, hugging his neck. The man had actually declared their relationship.

"Um…White…"

"Hmm…" White stayed inside his hug, hearing his ballistic heartbeat.

"I…uh…" The surrounding was silent for a few minutes. White finally look up, worried as to why he was quiet. She saw his face, red and flushed. N bit his inner cheeks. His eyes were everywhere except hers.

"N? What's –"

Her words were silence as N took hold of her chin, holding it up, kissing her.

Her ceruleans were wide, completely in shock. But soon her mind went to a pleasuring faze as she closed her eyes, returning his kiss. Her mind was slowly losing it as she bit his lower lip, gently nibbling on it.

N held back a moan. His chest and throat vibrated fiercely inside him, trying his best to avoid making indecent sounds. Quickly, he broke the kiss and looked away. N released her, taking a few steps backwards, hands clasping his mouth.

White was confused and slightly disappointed.

"I…I'm sorry…" he muttered bashfully. "I just…I didn't know what came over me and I saw you and you are all beautiful. I…" His hands evolved into fists. He flinched as he felt slightly stiff in his pants. _No no no! Not in front of my newly evolved girlfriend_.

White raised an eyebrow. This time, he wasn't so lucky as she saw a slight bulge in his pants. Her face had gone from pink to red. The brunette held her lips, holding back a grin. Sometimes she forgotten one little detail – N was a full grown man.

Slowly, she strode towards the guilt-looking man. "N…" She placed her hand on his chest, feeling the shiver in his body. She poked his nose playfully, staring innocently at him. "It's okay. You're my boyfriend now. I'm your girlfriend. It's okay to feel this way." Her hands snaked through his neck, her fingers tapping the back of his skin. "Don't be ashamed for feeling this way. Besides," She pulled him closer, their lips inches apart. "I want you too…"

She closed the distance between them.

* * *

><p>N carried her, bridal style, into a single room in the cabin. Slamming the door with his foot, he went to the single bed. White was surprised to see black and white rose petals which was spread beautifully on the bed. She eyed the young man, slightly entertained.<p>

His cheeks were in a shade of red, hiding his face on her head. "It was Lillil's idea," he bashfully muttered.

"Ah." She nodded. _That sly little Pokémon_.

But her mind stopped as N gently placed her on the bed. Before she could lie down perfectly, N pressed his lips onto hers again, crawling on top of her. He copied her, biting her lower lip gently. White purred a small giggle and returned his kiss. One by one, she unbuttoned his tuxedo, letting it fall on the floor. Her hand caressed his neck, feeling his soft skin.

A soft purr escaped his lips. N broke their kiss yet again, closing his mouth with his hand. His face was flushed, sweating. He looked away. "S-Sorry…"

White rolled her eyes and laughed quietly. Swiftly, she took the man by the collar and rolled him on the bed, resulting with her on top. Emerald eyes were wide at her action. He saw a devilish, sinister sneer painting her lips.

The devious brunette lie on his chest, playfully tapping his shaking lips. "You know, you have to stop apologizing everytime you feel like this." Her ocean eyes stared seductively at him. "It's not like I'm not gonna enjoy every bit of you…" Eyes never away from him, her fingers plucked the buttons of his white shirt.

His shivering was getting more and more eloquent as his shirt was soon out of his body, revealing a well muscled chest. White gawked in awe at the mesmerizing structure. She knew the man was quite fit. She didn't know he has a delicious looking body hiding under it.

White realized she was the luckiest girl in the world. A small, teasing giggle bounced off her lips. She gazed at the flustered teenager. "N…" she murmured, softly kissing his nose.

"Wh-_i_-te…!" he gasped as her lips trailed down to the side of his lips, all the way to his neck. Small, slow licks painted the nape of his neck. Just as he thought it couldn't get any better, White stopped at his Adam's apple, starting to suck like a little baby.

A loud moan escaped through his lips. "White…" He shivered, tightly grasping her shoulders. He didn't know how. He didn't even know he has a weak spot. But whatever White was doing, she was doing a very good job at it. He felt her teeth, clutching the skin of his throat. N gasped, biting his lips to resist the urge to moan again.

Her soft hands moved to his chest, teasingly graze his nipples. N shut his eyes, enjoying the new pleasure he was receiving. Unwarily, his hands moved to her back. Swiftly, he found the zipper of her dress and began to unzip it. Without removing her mouth from his neck, she shook her body, removing the clothing away.

His hands wandered to the back of her skin. She wore no bra, making her even more tantalizing. His fingers danced gracefully on her skin, earning shivers and shudders from her. White took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of his skin. She trailed lower, lapping at his right nipple. Her heart hummed in glee as she felt his body slightly arched.

"White…" he breathed. He moved his hands towards her waist, pulling her up and crushing her into another kiss. He gasped inside her mouth. Every touch she made was aphrodisiac to him. Their tongues meet, hungrily twirling around each other. White kept her smile intact. This time, she broke the kiss.

Her fingers danced on his face, carefully caressing every inch of it. His hand cupped the side of her head, sucking in all the beauty that was her.

"N…" she purred, giving him a quick but deep kiss. Slowly, her lips continued to trail down his chest, down his stomach. Her fingers lightly brushing the middle of his pants, feeling his mount.

N felt like dying in ecstasy at the touch of her fingers. His cheeks were flushed, hot as he realized she was touching his sensitive part. "White…I…" He tried very hard to search his voice.

But all that dissolved in an instant as White unzip his pants, taking it off, and exhaling a warm breath over the tip of his green boxer.

Now he actually thought he was already dead.

Her heart was beating like a maniac. Her mind was split into two. The other half was telling her to slow down, to stop so that she didn't struck the innocent man with lustful activities. The other half was itching her to move on, to have him all to herself, to make him hers.

The second part was winning.

White bit his boxer, pulling it down. She gasped as she saw his shaft in all its glory. The man was definitely innocent as a child – stuck in a tempting angel's body. She kneeled up, the boxer in her mouth. N chuckled to see the brunette on her knees. She almost looked like a Lillipup.

But his chuckle turned into another loud moan as White spit the boxer off her mouth and exhaled another warm air on his tip. He had never felt like this before. So enthralled. So dizzying. So addicting. He didn't know why, but the urge to just grip her hair and pushed her down was tempting him. But N took a few deep breaths, trying to regain the sanity he had left.

But again, all his sanity was thrown out the window as he felt her mouth entering him.

"W-Wh-_i_-te…!" N was lost for words or air. He could feel her tongue, swirling around him like he was candy. Her mouth was wrapped neatly on his head, sucking it, slow and steady. He had lost his control over his mind and body as his hand clutched the strands of her brown locks, pushing her down.

"_Oh, Arceus_…" He felt his body violently arching upwards, flinching as her tongue was poking and savouring him. N didn't care what was taking over him. He was now completely engulfed by White's hot, yielding mouth, his mind caved as sensation took over. By the time the brunette picked up the pace, his nails were digging into her hips, drawing flecks of blood.

He felt his member tightening. A sudden feeling of rush inside him was building up, ready to release his fluid. N snapped his eyes wide open and pulled the woman upwards. He rolled them over, pinning the stunned woman under him. Her hands were above her head. His free hand gripping her shoulder, pushing her on the bed. Their breaths were hard, panting vigorously. N could see traces of light liquid at the edge of her lips. Hungrily, he licked the fluid off, earning a growl from her.

White could only see pure want in his eyes. Her mouth slightly open, breathing in and out. All her life, she could only see innocence in him. Now, his innocence has evolved into pure lust, wanting all of her.

It was his turn to flash a devious grin. "I see…" he mused. White raised an eyebrow, confused as to what he meant. He actually looked…naughty. Before White could speak, N moved down, trailing his lips on her neck. She led out a small squeak. N was following her every move. But apparently he improvised as both his hands cupped her mounds, madly but gently caressing them.

White shut her eyes, her face completely flushed under the candle's dim light. Suddenly, she felt his lips and hands away from her. She opened her eyes. Only to see N, kneeling on top of her, eyes gazing at her wistfully.

"What?" She led out a squeak, trying to regain her voice. The green-haired teen flashed an innocent smile, stroking her hair.

"I just want to see you – all of you…" he murmured huskily. "You're so beautiful, you know that?"

Now her whole body was flushing madly at his words. White clasped her face with her hands, too shy to make eye contact with him. Lustful or not, the man certainly knows how to woe a woman until she melts.

N led out a small laugh. He bent lower, taking both her hands. His eyes gazed deeply into her ceruleans. "White…" he mouthed, closing in. "I love you…" He brushed his lips onto hers, sending jolts of pleasure to both of them.

His hands moved around her body, trailing around her chest, down to her thighs. White froze at his touch. She never has a person touching her private parts before. But the way N was stroking it, it was driving her insane.

His smile was glued to his face as a finger entered her chamber. White bit her lower lip, trying to fight back a moan. He bought his face closer to her neck, continuing to give traces of kisses and bites as a second finger motioned in.

Never in her life did White think he has it in him. "N…." she moaned. His hands and lips were burning her sanity into ashes. N bit and sucked her neck, leaving purple marks and bruises. Soon, a third finger entered her domain, feeling her wet walls closing in on him.

His name was gasped a few times until finally, a sickly, wet juice flowed in his hand. N bought his hand up, slightly amused at the shining liquid in his fingers. White was now completely embarrassed. She took a pillow and covered her face. _Oh dear Arceus, I feel like a fool._

Another laugh filled her eardrums. Eyes and head filled with lust, he licked the juices of his slender fingers. His head was drizzled with ecstasy at the sensual taste. _She tastes so much better than that pink cotton._ Once clean, he took the pillow off her, throwing it away.

Ocean eyes were wide at him. N bought his lips closer to her ear, blowing a soft breath. "I want you…White…" His deep voice was hypnotizing music to her ears. "I want to be closer to you…I want you to be mine forever…"

A small smile flashed her lips. White took his shoulders, pulling him to face him. His eyes showed love, honesty, everything she ever wanted.

"Promise me you won't leave again?" Unwarily, she asked.

Her question caught him off guard, slightly sending a painful twitch in his heart. He shook his head as fast as he can. "No." His voice was so stern and harsh. N cupped her face, focusing fully on her. "I won't leave you. I promise."

Her eyes began to gleam. N kissed the faint tears away before it could flow. White pursed her lips. With one sharp breath, they rolled over again.

His eyebrow was raised. Her eyes were soft, serene, it reminded him why he loves her so much – she was the only person who saw a human heart in him. His slender fingers trailed to the cheek. "My dear White…"

White smiled. She adjusted her position, letting his tip kissed her entrance. N was even more confused. He opened his mouth, wanting to ask what's going on.

But the only thing that was heard was a loud '_OH_' as she pushed into him.

White cringed as a sharp pain began to pierced into her. Her defenceless state was his advantage as N rolled over, sitting on top. He began to panic to see tears and pain in her eyes. "White…" He wanted to pull back, to remove it. But the brunette quickly gripped his shoulders, holding him into place.

"No…" she gasped, breathing heavily. "Don't….stop…"

N blinked for a few seconds, then nodded. He squiggled slightly, trying to make both of them comfortable. Her legs hugged his waist tightly as he pushed deeper.

Each thrust.

Each speed.

All increasing in minutes.

Both of them gasped loudly, screaming each other's names respectively. N bought his mouth to her shoulder, biting her skin wildly, drawing small flecks of blood. White, on the other hand, was clawing his bare back, tearing his skin into a long, bloody line. The taste of her juice mixed with traces of blood was aphrodisiac to him, making him move faster, deeper.

"N…" she screamed loudly into the ceiling. "N N _N_!"

Finally, the young man shivered viciously as he felt his release flowing inside her. N led out a loud, long moan. He dropped his body on her, both of them trying to catch their breaths. White patted his back, her fingers slowly caressing the red mark on his back.

"Sorry…" She muffled on his bare, sweaty chest. N propped his elbow beside her head, flashing a sly smile.

"It's okay…" His voice was calm and soothing. N kissed the deep bite marks he left on her. Now it was his turn to apologize for his sudden animosity.

The petite woman giggled bashfully and pecked his nose. Slowly, N took himself out of her, earning a small whimper from the brunette. He chuckled devilish and laid his body next to her. N took her waist and bought her into a tight hug. He placed his mouth and nose on her hair, breathing and inhaling her scent over and over again.

Her nose poked his chest. White placed her hand on his skin, gently moving it on his muscled body.

"I love you, my dear girlfriend White," N murmured softly and playfully, voice muffled under her brown messy locks.

White laughed sweetly and lightly kissed his Adam's apple. "I love you two, my dear boyfriend N."

Both of them cuddled cozily against each other. Finally, with one long, loving kiss on the forehead by N, both of them went to a sweet slumber, anticipating for a new day for their new life.

* * *

><p><em>Dude, I'm hungry<em>. Samurott roared lazily at Reshiram, who was ignoring him.

_I am not your waiter. Find your own grub._

The water starter scoffed annoyingly and stuck out his tongue. They had to spend the night at the small, peaceful island since their trainers were here. Samurott gazed at the cabin. A small smile flashed his lips. Either way, he is happy that his beloved White has found happiness.

_Ooooo can you just imagine!_ Lillil squealed, startling the Pokémon round her. _Soon enough, they'll be little Whites and Ns! Oh it's gonna be joyous!_

Zekrom roared and clapped his claws happily at the thought along with Volcarona, Zebstrika, Banette and N's Zoroark. Reshiram rolled his eyes at his brother's childish behaviour.

The formidable Pokémon led out an arrogant scoff. _And it's all thanks to me: Samurott the Wonder Cupid._

The white dragon rolled his eyes again and roared a small groan. He was forever stuck with an incompetent companion. But his red eyes stared at the cabin as he could sense the calm aura, loving around it. A small smile flashed his lips. Finally, what were once two, has become one.

_**END.**_


End file.
